A variety of fields of industry and science it is necessary to move a fluid from one location to another. A wide range of pumping devices are available for accomplishing this task. In particular, one type of pump that is especially useful for this task are those pumps disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,315,533; 6,364,622; 6,428,289; 6,604,920; 7,354,255B1; and 7,731,105B2, as well as in Published US Patent Application No. US2009/0116979, each of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
However, certain design features of these vibratory piston pumps do not allow effective pumping of liquids of higher viscosities, such as, for example, liquid soap, lubricating oils and similar high viscosity liquids. When liquids or fluids of this type are pumped utilizing the piston vibratory pump disclosed in the incorporated references, while the fluid can be pumped, the overall productivity or volume of the fluid pumped/minute decreases and consequent increase in energy consumption the pump drive mechanism occurs.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a pump capable of utilizing the effective vibratory drive system as described in the cited references with a pump construction that enables fluids having high viscosities to be pumped by the device as effectively as lower viscosity fluids or liquids.